<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love At Age 30 by captainharsya23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591847">Love At Age 30</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23'>captainharsya23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Future, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, The Marriage is not between the ones in the pairing tag unfortunately, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio asks Shouyou to write a speech for his wedding.</p><p>OR:</p><p>A little story of past unrequited love, a little bit of regret, and being happy with what you have in the present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love At Age 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Does this count for the Future prompt for the AtsuHina Week?)</p><p>Also, Hinata is 30 here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I guess someone from our generation finally got married huh.” Atsumu commented, dangling the invitation between his fingers.</p><p>Shouyou frowned as he took one of the sizzling meat from the pan with his chopstick. “Uhh, Tanaka-senpai and Kiyoko-senpai got married a few years ago.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Uhh, Karasuno, a year older than me, bald, and our manager in the year we won against you?” Shouyou tried, hoping that the description he gave would be enough to jog Atsumu’s memories.</p><p>Atsumu blinked. “Ah, that guy. He got married with your cute manager? Cool.”</p><p>It’s probably a bit weird, now that he thought about it, to still remember about things from over ten years ago enough for it to jog memories, but honestly, Atsumu did went through a period of obsessing over Karasuno because well, Shouyou was there, Tobio was there, and honest to god, their first match against each other in the Spring Interhigh was a life changing moment for Atsumu. Mostly because Shouyou.</p><p>“Still, to think that out of all people it will be <em>him </em>that got married first between us all.” Atsume mused.</p><p>Shouyou shrugged. “To be fair, most of the ones among us who are into women already got married or is planning to. Pretty sure the only reason Omi-san and Ushiwaka haven’t got married yet is because they legally can’t.”</p><p>“The same goes for you two too, you know.” Osamu quipped from beside Atsumu after swallowing the rice in his mouth. “And like, half the players in the League.”</p><p>Hoshiumi nodded in agreement. “Can somebody kidnap the Prime Minister and force him to legalize gay marriage already? Watching you guys acting like married couples without being actually married is killing me.”</p><p>Shouyou laughed mirthfully. “Well, one of these days…”</p><p>“Say, do you think he’ll ask you to make the speech?” Atsumu asked after some moments of silence fell upon the table. “You being the closest thing he ever had to a best friend and all.”</p><p>“Well, he’s pretty close to Ushiwaka, but I guess he doesn’t count because, well, <em>Ushiwaka</em>.” Hoshiumi stated with a snicker. “He’s a great teammate back in Alders, but I don’t think anybody is any hurry to get him make a speech in their wedding.”</p><p>Shouyou shrugged. “Who knew? But yeah, I guess he’ll probably ask me to do it.”</p><p>“Well, maybe you can reject his request and watch him run around like a headless chicken looking for someone else to do it.” Atsumu suggested. Shouyou gave him a light slap on the shoulder for that.</p><p>“Don’t be mean.” He chided. “If he asks, of course I’ll accept it.”</p><p>Osamu gave a neutral hum, his eyes looking at Shouyou in a somewhat strange way that made him felt like he was being dissected. No matter how many times he was subjected to it, that look would always unnerves Shouyou. He guessed it’s by virtue of him dating Osamu’s twin brother that he’s on the receiving end of that particular look so often.</p><p>“Well, if you say so…” Atsumu stated non-chalantly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Being with Atsumu was the first time that Shouyou knew that love could be sweet. He honestly wasn’t expecting anything when he confessed his feeling to the setter, since as far as Shouyou could tell, the two of them were just very good friends and teammates, Atsumu never really showing any sign that he’s interested in Shouyou in that way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently, his assumption was wrong because absolutely, unbridled joy was the first thing that came into Atsumu’s face after Shouyou’s confession, followed by an excited and almost frantic “Yes!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu was an open book, kind of like Tobio in some ways, but also completely different. Tobio’s openness shows in his face, his gestures, his body language, but Atsumu’s openness shows in his everything, but also words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always shamelessly blunt, open, eager to talk, and Shouyou felt like that yes, he can do this if it’s with Atsumu.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looks like Atsumu was right. Tobio wants you to give the speech in his wedding.</em>
</p><p>Shouyou looked at the new message with a strange feeling of apprehension in his chest. Sure, he did say that if Tobio asked, he’ll accept it, but there’s still something that bothered him a little. Really, it’s silly for him to still be troubled by things like the fact he used to be in love with Tobio years ago.</p><p>He’s already thirty, dammit. Just a little bit of time away from being too old to effectively play volleyball professionally and actually having to think about what he wanted to do once his career as a player is over. He should be able to come to his best friend’s wedding to give a speech without having any strange feeling about it.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p><p>He asked just to make sure.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be fine.</em>
</p><p>Would he, though? Shouyou had never gave any kind of such speech, and the fact that he’d be giving the first of such speeches for his best friend that he used to be in love with was definitely making the whole thing a little harder on him.</p><p>That’s the root of the problem, though wasn’t it? That he used to be in love with Tobio for years, something that he’s pretty sure Tobio himself knew and still remember about. If it had been something that was somewhat regrettable, the whole being in love with Tobio thing, then maybe it wouldn’t have been bad. But the thing is, he didn’t regret it one bit. Sure, Tobio was difficult, prickly for the most, and often infuriating, but even then, in the very few chances in charity matches and the likes where they stood in the same side of the court, there’s still that thrill and excitement between them, a certain charisma.</p><p>“Oh, so he does want you to give the speech.” Atsumu commented, peeking over Shouyou’s shoulder to see the message. “Whatcha gonna do?”</p><p>Shouyou sighed. “I told you, I’m gonna accept it. He’s my friend, after all.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed, and there it was, that same unreadable look in his face that both he and Osamu have whenever Shouyou said something that might not sit too well with them. No matter how much the two of them, mostly Osamu, tried to differentiate themselves from each other, they <em>are </em>twins.</p><p>“Well, if you say so.” Atsumu said in a way that’s almost the same as when said the same thing back in the barbeque restaurant with Osamu and Hoshiumi, giving Hinata’s hair a light ruffle before leaving him to his thought by himself.</p><p>Shouyou sighed. Looks like he’d have to figure out the speech, then. He’s never been good at making speeches in a formal setting, after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Heeeeeyyy!!!”</p><p>Shouyou watched as Atsumu and Tobio came into his and Atsumu’s apartment, both drunken off their ass. He knew that despite their rivalry for the title as Japan’s number-one setter and the at times barely veiled hostility that Atsumu used to have against Tobio, they have become pretty good friends as of late.</p><p>Good enough friends for Atsumu to got drunk off their ass with Tobio <em>then </em>bring him to his (and Hinata’s) apartment, apparently. Since when was Tobio even the type to get drunk and crash in other people’s apartment three days before his own wedding, anyway?</p><p>“I think we still have more things to drink, gimme a second-“ Atsumu said stumbling toward the kitchen. Shouyou closed his eyes, praying to god that Atsumu’s not going to make a huge mess out of their kitchen in his search for more alcohol.</p><p>He’s honestly not in the mood to deal with one drunk person, let alone two. He’s in the middle of trying to figure out what the hell was he going to say for his speech in Tobio’s wedding, and the fact that the person in question just crashed into his apartment while drunk, along with Shouyou’s drunk current boyfriend, he might add.</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re actually writing out your speech!” Tobio giggled, putting his head on top of Shouyou’s. “Oh, you hair is still as fluffy as ever.”</p><p>Yup, definitely drunk.</p><p>Shouyou sighed, staring at the pile of balled up, scrapped paper in the trash basket nearby. He have been spending the last hour or so just sitting on the table, writing out, crossing out, and scrapping dozens of speeches, feeling that none of them really fit for what he wanted to convey in the speech what surely is gonna be a very special moment.</p><p>“Congratulation on you marriage, by the way.” Shouyou said, giving a warm smile to Tobio.</p><p>Tobio smiled in response. “Thank you.”</p><p>The two of them fell into silence for some time, the only thing interrupting said silence being a loud proclamation from the kitchen area of Atsumu telling them that he needed to use the bathroom.</p><p>“Tobio, I think you should ask someone else to give the speech in your wedding.” Shouyou finally said to break the silence between them.</p><p>Tobio blinked, his drunkenness seemingly dissipating at that moment. “Why?”</p><p>“I… can’t seem to write it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shouyou used to be in love with Tobio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was an awesome, burning love. It was a sad, lonesome love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That love was never requited, not really. Shouyou’s sure that Tobio had known, even without Shouyou ever saying it out loud, for Shouyou always wears his heart on his sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not requited, unfortunately, but Shouyou never regrets it, really. It was awkward, for sure, that he can’t help but laugh at it times, so mundane yet so memorable and awesome, enough to still bring him feelings of passion whenever he spikes a toss from Tobio at 30, nearly fifteen years since they first met each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouyou loved Tobio. A long time ago.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Tobio looked at Shouyou with an unreadable expression in his face, his hand rubbing the back of his head in a gesture that Shouyou still recognized as him trying to figure out something to say.</p><p>“You know, since I’m drunk…” Tobio began, his eyes averted from Shouyou as if too embarrassed to, “you’re free to ignore what I’m about to say.”</p><p>“I… was in love with you, a long time ago.” The black haired setter admitted, his face red not just from the alcohol but also from shame and embarrassment. “So…”</p><p>Before he could say anything else, however, Shouyou punched him in the stomach, earning a very much audible “OOMPH” from Tobio, who hunched over clutching his stomach.</p><p>“You’re being rude to your bride, you idiot!” Shouyou hissed, fist still held up threateningly. “What would you feel if you found out your partner confessed to someone else about their past love just three days before your wedding, huh?!”</p><p>Tobio looked stunned by SHouyou’s proclamation before putting his head on his palm, chuckling a little. “Yeah, I guess so…”</p><p>“I just… I just wanted you to come and do the speech.” He said. “That’s all… I came here to say.”</p><p>Tobio stood up, a small smile in his face (Another thing that he had learned in the past decade, to smile without looking like an absolute idiot), “I guess I’ll be leaving then.”</p><p>Turning toward the general direction of the bathroom, Tobio yelled. “Oi, Miya! I’m leaving!”</p><p>“Whatever!” Atsumu yelled back in response, and just like that, Tobio left Shouyou’s apartment.</p><p>Not long after, Atsumu finally returned from his trip to the bathroom, rubbing his stomach from the slight unpleasantness still lingering there. Once he saw Hinata, he frowned to see his boyfriend hunched over the chair, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Hey, Shou, what’s wrong?” He asked gently.</p><p>Shouyou lifted his head, tears dripping from his eyes as he did so. “Tsumu… I was in love with Tobio.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did he have to throw it all away? Why did they have to change? Why did they decided to part ways?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t go back in time and change things, nor did he want to anymore. He had found another love, one that returned his own love proudly and joyfully. One that swears to never leave his side and leave him lonely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So why? Why does he feel so lonely when he saw Tobio’s retreating back, like the way he felt in their last goodbye after graduation?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” Shouyou hiccupped, feeling terrible for saying all that to Atsumu, the one who without a doubt was with him.</p><p>“Are you an idiot?” Atsumu asked, giving Shouyou’s head a light bonking.</p><p>Shouyou turned to him, confused. “W-what?!”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Atsumu repeated. “An idiot!”</p><p>“I’ve known about that for more than ten years!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Do you think why didn’t I try to make any move when we met again in Black Jackals? You were in love Tobio, but in the end you chose me right?”</p><p>“Tsumu…” Shouyou stared at a huffing Atsumu, tears still dripping down his eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you more than anyone else in this world.” Shouyou said sincerely, a smile blooming on his tear streaked face.</p><p>Atsumu huffed but a smile also came into his face along with a light blush. “Of course I knew that.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Heeh, so you’ll be doing the speech after all.” Hoshiumi commented. “So, what are you going to say?”</p><p>Shouyou smirked, lifting out a piece of paper from his pocket. “A real tear-jerker.”</p><p>Hitoka, who was standing close to them and had been listening to their conversation suddenly became alarmed by the last remark from Shouyou. “W-wait. Shou, what are you planning?!”</p><p>Before they could ask anything else however, Ushijima approached them to inform that it’s about time for Shouyou to make his speech.</p><p>“Hey hey, you’re not going to say something disturbing as a revenge of sort right?” Tadashi asked, worry clear in his expression. After all, everyone from Karasuno and probably half the players that used to be in the high school circuit probably knew of Shouyou and Tobio’s “special” relationship.</p><p>“Of course I’ve thought about it.” Shouyou replied lightly. “To make a surprise revenge speech of sort, but well, I didn’t.”</p><p>Glancing at Atsumu, who’s joking around with a few other volleyball players present in the wedding reception, Shouyou smiled to himself. “Though, I guess this might count as revenge speech of sort, since it’ll have the most extraordinary marriage proposal ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally I wanted to write something for the Day 1 Future Prompt for AtsuHina week, but somehow I ended up adapting Gusari-sensei's Misoji no Koi into Haikyuu. So, well... there's that. Hope you guys like it though, and if you did, leave kudos and comments~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>